


With a touch of magic

by HarryMacy2020



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #Charmedmonth #31daysofcharmed #17, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMacy2020/pseuds/HarryMacy2020
Summary: A contribution to Charmedmonth, day17. The story happens after day16.When Maggie gets sick, her new power becomes a bit crazy. Fortunately, a friend is by her side to take care of her.
Relationships: Jordan Chase/Maggie Vera, Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Kudos: 2





	With a touch of magic

**With a touch of magic**

Maggie felt sick. She had a bad headache, a runny nose, a sore throat and she kept coughing.

She had clearly all the symptoms of the flu and she couldn’t go to work. At least she couldn’t go to one of her job place. Indeed, she had no day off from her job as a witch.

Mel knocked at the door holding a tray with a glass of orange juice and some biscuits. She also brought some pills against the flu.

“How do you feel?”

“I had better days” Maggie answered.

“Drink this juice and take the pills. After a day of resting, you will feel better. “

Mel put the tray on the desk next to the door. Then she took the glass and stepped close to the bed. She handed the glass and a pill which Maggie took without arguing.

“I have to go. I’ve promised Ruby that I’d have helped at the bar. Macy and Harry are with Celeste in order to find a solution for the Jimmy’s issue. However, if you need us, just call them or give me a call. Ok?”

“Don’t worry. Jordan should come by in order to take some books before your next lesson.”

Mel reminded their first lesson and couldn’t hold a smile. Thanks to Maggie, she also had a picture as a funny memory of that day.

After that experience, they all agreed that during Jordan’s lesson with Mel, Harry should announce his arrival and his presence in the kitchen should be forbidden without permission. Mel insisted to add this requirement after spending days with Harry who explained to her as reckless as she had been.

In addition, before his next lesson, Jordan proposed to study on her own a bit and asked to be authorized to read some books about magic on his own. The sisters and their reluctant Whitelighter agreed to borrow him a book or two and this afternoon he would have come by to take it.

“I will be on my bed all day long. I feel too weak to do anything else.” She said with a stuffy nose and then she sneezed.

For a moment, Maggie face irradiated an orange light. Mel looked at Maggie.

“What was that?” Mel asked.

“ What are you talking about?” Maggie questioned. Indeed, she didn’t notice anything strange.

“Your face became fluorescent as an orange lamp. It was so weird.“

“What?” Maggie was so surprised while Mel started being worry.

She approached her sister to check on her and touched gently her face. Maggie face was really warm. She should have some fever as well.

While Mel hand was on Maggie forehead, Maggie sneezed again. Instantly, her face turn orange again. The light expanded and flooded to Mel arm who felt immediately dazy. Her throat started itching and her nose started streaming. On the contrary, Maggie felt suddenly relief. It lasted a few seconds; but it was enough to worry Mel and Maggie.

It was clear that it should have been a side effect of Maggie power.

“Ops.” Maggie exclaimed. What it has just happened, it could have been a problem if she could spread her sickness so easily and infected everyone around her just by touching them or, even worst, just by being next to them.

“We need help. I will call Harry and Macy” Mel got alarmed. The possible implications of an uncontrolled contagion could have been devastating.

“No. Please. Don’t bother them. I just need some rest.“ Maggie begged. “I won’t leave my room until I won’t be able to control my power.”

“But.” Mel protested. “Harry might know what to do.”

“ It is just a flu. He can’t heal me from that. For that side effect ... It is my new power. I am learning to control it. I don’t think he can do better.” Maggie affirmed looking at her sister.

Mel should agree with her. She was the one who could take control of her power. Harry could have maybe given her some advices; but nothing more. She needed to find a way on her own. She was an adult and she had to trust her sister.

“Listen. I can stay here. So if you need me, I will be right here. Just let me call Ruby” Mel took her phone but Maggie interrupted her.

“Don’t. Please. Trust me. I am not a child, anymore.” Maggie replied. “I can handle this. Go. I just need some rest. I am going to stay home and avoid all contacts with other people.” Maggie insisted.

Mel was hesitating but Maggie was as stubborn as she was. So she decided to trust her sister.

“Ok.But promise me. If you need anything, just let me know. Ok? ”

“Alright.”

“And don’t touch anyone.” Mel joked.

At that moment, someone knocked at the door of the house. It was Jordan. He was there to borrow some books as they planned.

Mel explained to him the situation. Immediately, Jordan got worried about Maggie’s illness. He really cared about her.

Therefore, he suggested to stay with Maggie in order to check on her. He had some medical knowledge, so he could be useful if Maggie’s condition got worse. In addition, he could have warned Mel if something bad should happen. He could also have avoided to take the books outside the house. Harry would have been happy to know that. He was very cautious about the use of magic as well as about letting someone took away some books from the house.

So Jordan went up with Mel and entered Maggie’s room who smiled at him as soon as she saw him.

“How are you?” Jordan asked with a worried face.

“ I am fine. I just got the flu. It is just my sister who is overreacting because my face turn orange. She should be worried if it turns red.” Maggie joked to smoothe the atmosphere.

“You don’t have to touch her.” Mel warned him.

“Yes! Please. Don’t touch me. I am worse than a dangerous and contagious virus. My sister got you drunk and made you sing; but I could turn your nose in a fountain of snot” Maggie joked and Jordan laughed in response.

Jordan had a such infectious laugh that even Mel couldn’t resist.

“That sounds distinguishing enough to convince me to keep my distance” Jordan replied.

....

Once Mel left the house, Maggie tried to sleep a bit and Jordan went to the attic in order to read some book.

After a few hours, Jordan decided to prepare some soup for Maggie. In the fridge, he didn’t find all the ingredients. So, after checking on Maggie, he went out to buy what it missed to make a soup according to her grandma’s recipe.

He followed accurately the recipe and he paid attention to boil the soup as much as it was necessary.

Then, he took a bowl and went up to Maggie’s room. Jordan knocked and then he came in with the soup. She was awake and fortunately felt much better.

“Thank you. You spoil me, Jordan” Maggie thanked him as she saw the soup which smelled heavenly.

“I am really hungry.” Maggie

“I am happy to hear that because I made a lot of soup” Jordan replied with a big smile on his face.

He set down the tray and stepped close to the bed. He helped her to sit and started arranging pillows in order to make her feel as much comfortable as possible.

Inadvertently, he caressed her arm and his soft touch made her flinched but she remained silent. Their eyes connected. They looked at each other in a meaningful way.

Then Jordan stepped back a bit clumsy in order to handed her the bowl.

He sat next to her on a chair and took one of the books he had borrowed.

“It is delicious” Maggie exclaimed while eating the soup.

“Thank you!”

“What are you reading?” Maggie asked.

“A book about some magical creatures”

Jordan handed the book to Maggie and his fingers touched slightly her hand which gave her a thrill. Their closeness felt as natural as rewarding. They exchanged a sweet gaze and giggled. A warming feeling rose in Maggie’s heart and, in a sudden, her power hit Jordan who had a vision of a woman in danger.

Unfortunately, Maggie didn’t see anything.

After Jordan described what he had foreseen; it was clear that they needed to act quickly. Maggie wanted to help; but Jordan preferred asking for help and he texted Mel and Macy.

“ I told you not to touch me.” Maggie joked while they were waiting for her sisters to arrive.

“I know” Jordan replied and then he smirked.

“If that is the price, I think I am ready to pay it.” He added wrinkling at her.

After a moment, Harry orbed in the room with Macy.

Inviato da iPhone


End file.
